There are many places throughout the world subject to seasonal flooding. To prevent homes and business from flooding and becoming ravaged and damaged from exposure to flood waters, various flood control systems and methods have been devised such as, for instance, portable-damming apparatus. Although exemplary, known flood control systems and methods are expensive and largely ineffective for protecting homes and business from flood damage in extreme flood conditions.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved flood control apparatus and methods of inhibiting water from entering and damaging structures.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide flood control apparatus that is easy to install.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide flood control apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide flood control apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is yet still another purpose of the present invention to provide flood control apparatus that is highly effective for inhibiting water from entering a structure in severe flooding conditions.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide flood control apparatus that is convenient and easy to deploy.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of inhibiting flood water from entering and damaging a structure.
It is yet still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method that is easy to implement into conventional construction methods and preexisting structures.